El amargo sabor de la venganza
by Miyasa
Summary: La economía en la casa Pataki va de mal en peor. No hay dinero para el almuerzo y Miriam no ha sido capaz de preparar la lonchera de Helga. "—Con esta salsa todos se quedarán sin almuerzo —dijo Helga sonriendo malvada." "—Debemos devolverle la broma, y tú, Arnold, nos ayudarás. La hemos observado y no le gustan las fresas." POST FTI - PRE TJM [Especial de los 100 reviews]
1. Parte I

_A todos mis queridos lectores:_

 _Este fanfic está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron, ya sea, un minuto o más en dejarme un comentario apoyando mi primer fanfic para el fandom de Hey Arnold! "Un beso, Un dólar"._

 _Gracias Por las criticas que me ayudan a mejorar día a día, por las teorías, por dejar sus frustraciones y sus felicitaciones, por las veces que nos reímos juntos (tú leyendo y yo escribiendo) y por sobre todo por el apoyo que no me esperaba con mi humilde historia. La que comparto con ustedes solo con el fin de hacer que se olviden un rato de la rutina y disfruten lo que mi cabeza loca tiene para ofrecer, quizás también llenar un vació porque todos queremos más de Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe y de todos los personajes del universo de Hey Arnold!_

 _Gracias tambien a todas aquellas personas que se toman un tiempo para escribirme un mensaje (reviews), no solo para este fanfic sino que también para mis otras historias y que además de comentarlas las siguen, a pesar de mis falencias y del tiempo que me demoro._

 _Aprovecho de también agradecer al señor Beta que hace que cada capitulo o historia se lea de la mejor manera posible y por su paciencia. ¡Muchas Gracias!_

 _Realmente deseo escribir muchas más historias para este fandom, tengo algunas reseñas en mi perfil (sientanse libres de revisarlo) y otras historias en borradores que en algún momento terminare y sé las compartiré._

 _Gracias especiales a todos ustedes:_

 _The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i,_

 _Sandra D,_

 _Guest,_

 _Diana,_

 _Blue-Azul-Acero,_

 _Celeste,_

 _Anjiluz ,_

 _Angie Esquivel,_

 _MoonyMarauderGirl,_

 _Nitamaricl,_

 _Iberius27,_

 _ELISA LUCIA V 2016,_

 _jazmin,_

 _Unicornio Senju,_

 _evilangelux,_

 _Giovana,_

 _Darlina140,_

 _Giova Morales,_

 _serenitymoon20,_

 _PamExpelliarmus,_

 _Elisa Aguilar ,_

 _elisa ventura,_

 _MissHillwooD,_

 _Guest ,_

 _Azaak Damian,_

 _Arabella Li ,_

 _camiliny08,_

 _Eliza Namikaze,_

 _Li,_

 _kaialina,_

 _Wolf old soul ,_

 _Kwoari,_

 _CherryTreeMusic,_

 _Satisfecha,_

 _MaddisonCM,_

 _Angiecg,_

 _Sukik,_

 _Krendream,_

 _Caro,_

 _Melissa,_

 _Gina,_

 _Cielo Arielle,_

 _Guest,_

 _Nayita-Uzumaki-Hofferson,_

 _Alejhandora,_

 _LyzBH,_

 _ImHollyBlue,_

 _LMild._

 _Y ahora el capitulo especial de los 100 reviews._

 **El amargo sabor de la venganza**

 **La economía en la casa Pataki va de mal en peor. No hay dinero para el almuerzo y Miriam no ha sido capaz de preparar la lonchera de Helga.**

 **"—Con esta salsa todos se quedarán sin almuerzo —dijo Helga sonriendo malvada."**

 **"—Debemos devolverle la broma, y tú, Arnold, nos ayudarás. La hemos observado y no le gustan las fresas." POST FTI - PRE TJM**

* * *

 **Especial de los 100 reviews.**

 **Parte I**

La Doctora Bliss se encontraba traspasando la información de sus pacientes a su nueva computadora cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto, haciendo que se sobresaltara y lo único que alcanzó a vislumbrar fue un torbellino rosa y amarillo que rápidamente entró a su oficina.

—¡Hola, Doc!

—Hola, Helga. Pensé que nuestra cita era a las cuatro y treinta —respondió la mujer, enarcando una ceja mientras verificaba la hora en su computadora.

—¿A las cuatro y treinta? ¿En serio? No me di cuenta y aún falta media hora. ¿No podemos empezar ya?

Al parecer algo interesante había sucedido porque la niña apenas podía ocultar que algo la tenía muy entusiasmada.

—Está bien, Helga. Eras mi última cita de hoy y puedo terminar de pasar esta información más tarde —La mujer se levantó de la silla del escritorio para pasar a sentarse frente a Helga, la cual se había recostado en el sofá con las manos tras la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas.

—Estupendo.

—Muy bien. Entonces ha pasado prácticamente un año desde la única vez que nos vimos e incluso me sentí un poco sorprendida cuando el director Wartz me llamó para que aceptara tener otra cita contigo.

—Bueno sí, ¿y qué? Me dijo que hablaríamos de nuevo y no la veo hacer nada por ello.

—Disculpa, Helga. Fue mi error porque después de considerar todo lo que me habías contado, no creí que fuese necesario que tú tuvieses que seguir algún tratamiento.

—Y si no soy yo, ¿quién?

—Tus padres.

—¡¿Mis padres?! ¿Y ellos qué tienen que ver en esto?

—Todo, Helga. Por eso los derivé con un colega que trabaja exclusivamente con pacientes adultos. Pero aún no ha obtenido respuesta por parte de ellos.

—Y no la tendrá, Doc. Los dos son unos fanáticos de que las cosas están mejor "bajo el tapete" —respondió la chica dibujando comillas en el aire mientras repetía una de las frases de sus padres.

—Aun así, creo que es importante para tu familia que tus padres conversen con un especialista.

—Te deseo suerte con eso, Doc —respondió la joven cruzándose de brazos, pero aun así dispuesta a continuar hablando—. Y más aún con todos los problemas que últimamente han estado teniendo.

La mujer se cruzó de piernas y profesionalmente comenzó a tomar notas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas, Helga? ¿Qué problemas han estado teniendo?

—El negocio del Gran Bob se está yendo a la quiebra.

—Siento escuchar eso. ¿Cómo se lo está tomando tu padre?

—¿Cómo crees que se lo está tomando, Doc? ¡El hombre parece un loco! No para de trabajar, se queda la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo en la tienda con una mano en el teléfono a la espera de un gran pedido que le permita salvar el negocio y cuando está en casa… —Helga se levantó alzando los brazos exasperada—. ¡No suelta la calculadora! Siempre está sacando las cuentas y hablando entre gruñidos.

—¿No crees que se pueda deber a que está pasando por una situación de alto estrés?

—De seguro que sí, teniendo en cuenta que no ha tenido pedidos en meses, aunque tampoco me escucha. Le he intentado decir que se olvide de los tontos localizadores e intente vender más teléfonos celulares —La joven volteó para mirar de frente a la doctora—. ¿Puede creer que hasta Miriam se lo insinuó? Pero es como hablar con la pared —respondió Helga cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué más me puedes decir sobre tu madre?

—¿Mi mamá? ¿Qué hay con ella?

—¿Sigue siendo tan… perezosa como me lo comentaste la última vez? Porque según lo que me acabas de contar, ella coincide contigo en que vender celulares sería más provechoso.

—Ha tenido sus momentos —respondió la niña encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Momentos?

—Lo que quiero decir, Doc, es que lo único que Miriam sabe hacer es volverse cada vez más distraída con cada día que pasa —bufó la chica molesta, apretando los puños frustrada.

La siquiatra esperó, por un momento, escuchar algo positivo de la madre de la preadolescente, sin embargo, sabía que no podía esperar mucho de alguien que tenía serios problemas con el alcohol, según lo que había logrado deducir tras la última visita de Helga.

—¿Y tu hermana?

—Por favor… No tengo nada que decir de ella, a parte que sigue siendo tan perfecta como siempre…

La mujer se sintió claramente decepcionada de que ni siquiera la relación con su hermana hubiese mejorado.

—Pero...

Al escuchar la voz de la joven que estaba de espalda a ella, inmediatamente la observó curiosa a pesar de que ella ya no la estaba mirando.

—Ya no la siento tan lejos como antes —susurró Helga.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Y cuéntame, ¿cómo fue este repentino acercamiento?

—En realidad no usaría las palabras "repentino" ni "acercamiento", sino que las reemplazaría por "gradual" y "no tan lejos", pero digamos que escuchar los consejos de cierto chico me ha ayudado mucho.

—¿De cierto chico? —preguntó confundida en un principio, hasta que notó el leve rubor en las mejillas de Helga. —¿Te refieres a Arnold?

—Uhm, sí. A ese cabeza de balón le encanta entrometerse en los problemas de los demás.

—Me alegro de que te sientas más cercana a alguien de tu familia, Helga.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —respondió la chica, restándole importancia mientras volvía a pasearse inquieta por la habitación.

La mujer pensó en qué es lo que podría tener tan ansiosa a Helga y pronto a su mente vino el nombre de cierto niño recién mencionado.

—Entonces… ¿me dices que Arnold te ha estado dando consejos? —preguntó, viendo que eso hacía que la chica que había estado muy inquieta buscara sentarse nuevamente en el sofá, dejando que sus piernas colgaran.

—Sí, puede que me haya dado una que otra sugerencia.

—¿Y cómo te sientes respecto a eso?

—¿Que "cómo me siento respecto a eso"? —repitió Helga antes de contestar con otra pregunta — ¿Por qué debería sentirme de alguna manera en particular?

—Vamos, Helga. Creo que, como tu siquiatra, y profesional del área de salud mental que juró jamás revelar las confesiones de sus pacientes, no es necesario que volvamos a ese juego.

—¿Qué juego? —preguntó Helga, fingiendo no saber de lo que la mujer hablaba—. Yo no sé de qué está hablando —dijo la chica a la vez que se encogía de hombros, aunque el balanceo inquieto de sus piernas la delataba.

—De acuerdo. Creo que necesito ser más directa. ¿Cómo ha sido tu relación con Arnold los últimos meses?

—Supongo que buena, no he dejado de llamarlo "cabeza de balón" ni de molestarlo, pero creo que podría estar haciéndole menos bromas molestas.

—Entonces, ¿sigues enamorada de él?

—Yo…

Al sentir el claro titubeo de la chica, la mujer intentó infundirle confianza con sus palabras, ella sabía lo tímida e insegura que podía llegar a ser Helga.

—Dime, Helga. Puedes confiarme cualquier cosa que haya pasado. Te recuerdo que todo será completamente confidencial.

—Yo…

—¿Tú?

—Yo…

—¿Tú? —repitió con un nudo en la garganta ante la incertidumbre.

—Yo me confesé a Arnold —respondió casi en un murmullo Helga.

Al escuchar eso la mujer pudo respirar tranquila, recién dándose cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

 _Con que solo se había confesado a Arnold,_ pensó sin procesar la información.

—¿Ves que no era tan difícil de decirme que te habías confesado a Arnold? —dijo la mujer mientras observaba cómo Helga miraba el piso alfombrado como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

La Doctora Bliss estaba esperando que ella dijera algo más, hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendida, recién percatándose de lo importante que eran las palabras de la jovencita e inmediatamente se sentó a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—¿Te confesaste a Arnold? —preguntó incrédula, pensando que quizás sus oídos la habían engañado.

—Yo… ¿sí? —respondió Helga mirándola avergonzada.

 _Eso realmente no me lo esperaba…_ se dijo la mujer, parpadeando rápidamente aun incrédula, pensando que después de tan solo un puñado de meses la joven a la que tanto le había costado admitir su apasionado enamoramiento, que casi rayaba lo obsesivo, se atreviera a confesarse, y a pesar de las enormes ganas de preguntarle todo sobre el acontecimiento, la mujer se contuvo, carraspeando para poder ocultar su emoción antes de preguntarle más.

—Entonces… ¿cómo se lo tomó?

—Al principio estaba prácticamente aterrado, luego confundido y después creo que se lo tomó bastante bien en realidad —respondió Helga pensando desde que se confesó hasta las últimas semanas—. Considerando que le confesé lo de los poemas, el santuario y el acoso.

—¿Le contaste sobre todo eso?

—Sí —respondió avergonzada.

—Porque no me cuentas del principio y me dices qué te llevó a confesarte

—Bien, Doc. Pero esto nos tomará un buen rato.

—No te preocupes, Helga. Para eso estoy.

* * *

El sonido del balón de básquet rebotar contra el cemento no llamó la atención de nadie mientras dos amigos se miraban atentos pensando en cuál sería el movimiento, del que ahora era su contrincante.

Gerald pensó en arrebatarle el balón por la izquierda e hizo el movimiento sin percatarse que Arnold cambiaría rápidamente a su derecha, pero el chico, siendo tan hábil como su mejor amigo, rápidamente intentó bloquearlo por el lado contrario, aunque antes que pudiera hacer algo más, Arnold se tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo fuertemente al piso.

—Ugh. Eso debió doler —dijo Gerald encogiéndose al ver la dolorosa forma en que su amigo había aterrizado sobre su espalda—. ¿Estás bien?

Arnold se llevó el antebrazo a la frente, esperando recuperar el aire antes de responder.

—Creo que sí —respondió agitado, sin hacer ninguna intención de levantarse.

Gerald le ofreció su mano al chico, pero este se negó, haciéndole un gesto mientras respiraba pesado, un poco por el intenso partido y otro poco por el susto de la caída.

Gerald se sentó encima del balón a un lado de Arnold, mirándolo curioso.

—Oye, Arnold…

—¿Si, Gerald? —preguntó el chico con los ojos cerrados sintiéndose un poco más calmado y pensando que era imposible que la persona que había visto pasar por el rabillo de ojo fuera Helga.

—Quizás sea algo estúpido lo que te preguntaré, pero, de todas formas, necesito preguntártelo —el chico moreno aún dudaba de si estaba imaginando cosas o no y aún con dudas formuló su pregunta:

—¿Pasa algo entre Helga y tú?

Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la pregunta de su mejor amigo, sintiéndose agitado, nuevamente, antes las emociones.

—¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé, viejo. Es solo que desde que salvamos el vecindario has estado actuando extraño a su alrededor.

—¿Extraño?

—Sí, extraño —confirmó y luego empezó a mencionarle situaciones de las que se había percatado—. Por ejemplo, que cada vez que el autobús pasa por fuera de su casa te pones a espaciar, a veces te pillo mirándola fijamente como si intentaras leer su mente y otras veces solo la miras, asientes o niegas repetidamente sin mencionar que aún no me has contado que fue lo que pasó en la semana de vacaciones de verano. Te fuiste de la escuela pensando que Helga G. Pataki es una persona que nunca extrañaremos, pero regresaste prácticamente agradeciendo el día en que ella nació y eso que estoy dejando de lado un montón de ocasiones realmente extrañas, que ni quiero recordar, en las que los he pillado a los dos. Así que no me queda más que preguntar: ¿Qué es lo que pasa, hermano?

Arnold reflexionó sobre todas las cosas de las que Gerald estaba comentando, pero a pesar de que le confiaría su vida a su mejor amigo, no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta sin exponer a Helga o a él mismo, y, de todas formas, ¿qué es lo que podía contar si ni él estaba seguro de lo que pasaba ni por su propia mente?

—Gerald, no sé cómo te puedo responder una pregunta que me he formulado un millón de veces —respondió Arnold, intentando ser lo más sincero posible—. Simplemente no entiendo qué pasa con ella ni cómo me siento al respecto de eso.

Arnold levantó la espalda del suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a su amigo que lo miraba expectante.

—De acuerdo —concedió el chico moreno—. Sin embargo, cuando estés preparado para hablar sobre ello, siempre tendrás un oído en mí.

—Gracias, Gerald.

Ambos chicos se levantaron e hicieron su apretón de manos especial antes de continuar practicando.

* * *

La joven mujer miró asombrada a la chica que hace solo unos segundos había terminado de relatar el gran suceso que había impedido que perdiera su pequeño departamento en el lugar.

—¡Dios mío, Helga, no puedo creer que gracias a ti gran parte del vecindario se haya salvado! —exclamó asombrada.

—Hola, Doc. —dijo irónica mientras movía la mano frente a ella—. Dije que Arnold y Gerald fueron los principales impulsadores de todo esto.

—Sí, pero si tú no los hubieras ayudado; sus esfuerzos hubieran sido completamente en vano… Creo que lo que hiciste es realmente impresionante.

—Lo mismo dijo Arnold.

—Sé que lo dijiste, pero estoy muy impresionada por toda esa loca historia y de lo valiente que fueron ustedes —reconoció la mujer, pensando que por esta vez iba a ignorar la irresponsabilidad de la familia de los tres muchachos por permitirles hacer algo en lo que incluso pudieron perder la vida—. Entiendo que Arnold se mostrara tan sorprendido por toda la situación y también puedo comprender por qué quiso dejar tu confesión y el beso como algo del momento.

—¿Sí? —preguntó confusa Helga.

—Sí —confirmó la mujer — Después de toda esa adrenalina que corrió por sus cuerpos con el reloj en contra, la inminente pérdida de sus hogares y escapar de una situación riesgosa… Creo que es normal que Arnold quisiera tomarse una pausa para poder procesar todo en su mente e incluso pienso que fue bastante honorable de su parte darte la opción de dejarte tomar tus palabras de vuelta.

—¿Sí?

—Claro que sí, Helga. Imagino que Arnold quería tener el tiempo suficiente para pensar en sus sentimientos hacia ti con tranquilidad y responsabilidad e incluso el solo hecho de no haberte rechazado en el acto puede ser una buena señal —comentó la mujer tranquilamente.

—Entonces… ¿cree que hay esperanza? —preguntó Helga ilusionada.

—Helga, siempre hay esperanza, y a riesgo de no ser profesional, diría que desde que te confesaste, moviste algo importante dentro de Arnold, considerando todas las cosas que me has contado.

Helga abrazó impulsivamente a la mujer sintiéndose contenta de tener a alguien que la escuchara sin que le diera una mirada de lástima, sin prejuicios y sobre todo en la que pudiera confiar al cien por ciento.

* * *

Gerald estaba completamente concentrado en su objetivo, sintiendo algunos de los nueve mil trecientos sesenta y seis puntos que hay en el balón bajo sus dedos, confiando en el balón para el mejor tiro libre de su vida hasta que…

—Oye, Gerald —preguntó Arnold de la nada, rompiendo la concentración del chico.

El balón había golpeado el arco para luego estrellarse con la frente del moreno, quien le dio una mirada a su pensativo amigo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había ocasionado al estar sentado en la banca mirando al piso.

—¿Sí, Arnold? —preguntó frotándose la frente para luego sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué harías si la persona que menos esperas te confiesa que está enamorada de ti?

—Mmm… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Solo contéstame, por favor —pidió el chico.

—Bueno, eso dependería de quién es y qué es lo que siento por esa persona —respondió Gerald mirando el balón que estaba en su regazo—. Si no siento nada y es alguien cercano me sentiría un poco mal, pero intentaría ser honesto con mis sentimientos. ¿No sería la clase de consejo que habitualmente le darías a alguien?

—Sí, pero esto es diferente.

—¿Por qué es diferente? —preguntó Gerald confuso.

—Digamos que solo es diferente porque nunca he pasado por esta situación antes —respondió Arnold, esperando que Gerald no preguntara tanto—. Y bajo tu lógica, ¿qué pasaría si alguna vez sentiste muchas cosas por esta persona y como nunca esperaste ser correspondido mantuviste tus sentimientos para ti mismo?

Gerald frunció el ceño, sintiéndose aún más confuso que antes ante las palabras de Arnold, sin estar seguro a dónde quería llegar o qué es lo que quería escuchar, intentó imaginarse en una situación así.

—Creo que estaría muy feliz si esa persona al fin me correspondiera.

—¿Y si le agregaras que esa persona tiene un gusto rayando en lo sádico de hacer bromas en tu contra?

Gerald hizo una mueca ante la descripción, pensando que él también estaría muy confundido.

—En esa situación, viejo, no sabría qué pensar, aunque creo que me sentiría como un barco a la deriva sin saber si el trozo de tierra que veo es verdad o solo una ilusión de mi subconsciente.

Gerald suspiró pesado pensando que de una u otra manera su mejor amigo siempre lograba meterse en problemas que él no consideraba tener, por lo menos hasta que estuviera en la escuela secundaria.

—Mmm, mmm, mmm. Arnold, amigo, no sé en qué tipo de problemas estés metido esta vez, pero déjame decirte que no te envidio para nada, para nada —dijo compadeciéndose de él—. Lo único que espero es que no estés tras de Lila otra vez. Mira, viejo, nunca había querido decírtelo, pero esa chica no es para ti. Ella es demasiado dulce y tranquila para un tipo como tú.

—No es que esté pensando en Lila, pero ¿qué quieres decir con un tipo como yo? —preguntó curioso.

—Vamos, Arnold. ¿Realmente tengo que decirlo?

Al notar la mirada desconcertada de su amigo no le quedó de otra que exponer su punto de vista.

—De acuerdo, lo diré. Si bien eres confiable, leal, acomedido, honesto, amigable, cortés, amable y tienes muchas otras cualidades positivas… También puedes llegar a ser impetuoso, gruñón, obstinado, arriesgado, obsesivo…

—Está bien, está bien, creo que puedo captar la idea.

—…metiche, terco, confrontativo… —continuó ignorándolo Gerald hasta que terminó con su lista—. Puedo pensar en algún otro más si lo necesitas.

—Gracias, Gerald. Creo que es más que suficiente —dijo Arnold mientras rodaba los ojos.

—De nada, viejo. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para poder recordarte tus defectos. Y ahora, como te iba diciendo, eres demasiado aventurero para una chica sensata como Lila; diría que ella es más del tipo hogareño. Sin embargo, no te equivoques, ustedes dos aún tienen un par de cosas en común como que son muy amables, pero fuera de eso creo que no se complementan en nada, aunque tampoco podría decir que son polos completamente opuestos. ¿Por qué crees que nunca hice algo para ayudarte con respecto a Lila?

El preadolescente rubio estaba completamente desconcertado porque en realidad nunca se había preguntado por qué su mejor amigo jamás lo aconsejó o intentó ayudarlo en su enamoramiento con Lila a diferencia de cuando estaba interesado en Ruth.

—Porque sabías que ella no me aceptaría.

—En realidad no. Fue porque creí que en algún momento Lila te aceptaría, aunque también pensé que esa cosa terminaría tan pronto cuando te dieras cuenta de que esa relación te estaba alejando de las cosas que en verdad te gustan.

Arnold seguía mirando a su amigo sin poder comprender de lo que él estaba hablando.

—Amigo, te encanta el peligro y lo sabes, es más, podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que yo nos he metido en problemas, pero tú, amigo mío, me faltarían pelos en la cabeza para enumerar las situaciones en las que nos hemos involucrado debido a tu falta de sensatez, y ojalá fuera solo eso la diferencia entre Lila y tú, sino que también debo recordarte que sus gustos son muy distintos —declaró moviendo el balón en sus manos—. Te encanta la ciencia ficción, cosa que Lila odia, amas el misterio, cosas que Lila encuentra muy aburrido, te encantan los deportes y no olvidemos que de todas las veces que hemos invitado a Lila a jugar, solo en una ocasión aceptó y después de eso nunca más volvió a unírsenos.

—¿Cómo… cómo es que recuerdas todas esas cosas?

—Vamos, Arnold. No hay nadie más molesto que tú cuando te gusta una chica y cada vez que descubrías algo nuevo de Lila no parabas de repetírmelo hasta el cansancio, aunque, como tu mejor amigo, no me quedaba de otra que armarme de paciencia y escuchar cada semana lo nuevo que tenías que decir —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Hombre, créeme que deberías dejar de buscar problemas en el departamento del romance. Terminarás envejeciendo antes de tiempo y apenas tenemos diez años.

—Creo que tienes razón, y supongo que nunca me paré a pensar en todo eso.

—Arnold, cuando algo se te mete entre ceja y ceja no te detienes a pensar en nada hasta que estás satisfecho, pero vamos, no te desanimes, tener gustos diferentes no es grave, el problema está en cuando no existe un punto de equilibrio en una pareja —dijo Gerald, levantándose para dar un par de botes con el balón—. Además, debes recordar lo molesto que estabas cuando me llamaste para decir que no podías ir a jugar cartas con los muchachos en mi casa debido a que Lila no paraba de acaparar tu atención cuando tú le gustabas-gustabas a ella, pero a ti no te gustaba-gustaba, si no que solo te gustaba, y tampoco olvides que cuando salió con Arnie hizo exactamente lo mismo. Créeme, viejo, si Lila te hubiera terminado aceptando tu destino, hubiera sido peor que la muerte.

—Gerald, ahora estás siendo exagerado, pero creo que estoy entendiendo lo que quieres decir, aunque eso no me ayuda en nada con mi problema actual —dijo Arnold mirando el cielo.

—Era algo que quería decirte en algún momento, aunque debo reconocer que superaste bastante bien todo el asunto de Lila.

—Supongo… que en realidad no me gustaba tanto como creía —concedió Arnold—. Gracias, Gerald, realmente eres muy sabio en esto de las relaciones.

—No hay de que agradecer, y un día de estos te prestaré las revistas que le regalan en el trabajo a mi madre. Hombre, las confesiones de esos adolescentes son realmente muy locas.

—Claro, Gerald. Aunque creo que sería bueno que buscaras algún consejo sobre "cómo hacerle entender a la chica que te gusta que no son solo amigos".

—¿Por qué dices eso, viejo? —preguntó Gerald ahora él sintiéndose confundido.

Arnold lo miro enarcando una ceja y luego fue por el balón para hacer un tiro libre dejando, por el momento, la pregunta sin contestar.

* * *

Después de su visita al siquiatra, Helga no se dirigió a cenar a su casa, sino que fue hasta la casa de los Heyerdahl a cenar por segunda semana por consecutiva.

—¿Qué hay, Pheebs? ¿Ya terminaste tu parte de la asignación? —saludó la preadolescente entrando a la casa de su mejor amiga en cuanto esta abrió la puerta.

—Sí, Helga. Faltaría que terminaras lo que queda para que mañana podamos entregarla al señor Simmons.

—De acuerdo. La finalizaré ahora mientras está lista la cena.

—Sobre eso, Helga. Mis padres preguntan si puedes quedarte a pasar la noche en casa. Ellos saldrán a cenar fuera y no quieren que me quede sola ya que no saben a qué hora regresarán —explicó la joven siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre.

Helga aceptó rápidamente con una gran sonrisa pensando que pasar la noche en casa de Phoebe significaba tener no solo la cena, sino que también tendría el desayuno y la merienda del día siguiente.

* * *

Durante los últimos meses las cosas en la casa Pataki no habían ido nada bien. Los Heyerdahl no eran ignorantes y sabían que la era digital estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados, dejando muchas tecnologías obsoletas.

Las últimas innovaciones tecnológicas estaban haciendo perder terreno a los localizadores rápidamente y las cosas se harían cada vez eran más difíciles para los Pataki si Bob seguía aferrándose a los mensáfonos.

Para Reba y Kyou, la situación se estaba haciendo inquietante, ellos apreciaban mucho a la mejor amiga de su hija y no tenían problema en que cenara en su casa cada noche, sin embargo, no podían hacer mucho más que eso; Helga estaba creciendo. Ella necesitaba ropa nueva, consejos de mujer y una dieta equilibrada acorde a su edad, cosas que por más que quisieran, no era su deber brindarle.

Por eso habían decidido tener una conversación de padres a padres, de hecho, no era la primera vez que Reba llamaba la atención de Big Bob por descuidar a la pequeña y esperaba que la madre de Helga fuese más accesible, aunque las pocas veces que había hablado con ella le pareció una mujer muy distraída.

—Espero que Helga no haya sospechado nada de la repentina invitación de nuestra pequeña —comentó la mujer preocupada a su esposo.

—No te preocupes, querida. De seguro que nuestra Phoebe lo hizo bien y ahora deben estar alistándose para dormir —respondió el hombre mientras divisaba su destino a solo unos metros.

* * *

Phoebe fue la primera en despertar, aunque eso era obvio porque de las dos niñas ella era la que tenía el sueño más ligero. En cuanto se levantó, vio como Helga aún dormía profundamente mientras abrazaba la almohada en el futón que tenían reservado para las ocasiones en que ella se quedaba.

La joven sintió pasos en el piso de abajo y salió, intentando no hacer ruido para que su amiga aprovechara dormir un par de minutos, mientras ella se alistaba para la escuela.

—Buenos días, madre —saludó la joven al ver a su madre sirviéndose café en la cocina.

—Buenos días, hija. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Muy bien.

—¿La pasaron bien Helga y tú anoche?

—Sí, después de terminar de ver la película, fuimos a dormir temprano tal y como nos lo pidieron —respondió la joven, notando que su madre se veía un poco preocupada—. ¿Pasó algo malo en la cena de anoche? —preguntó curiosa.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, pequeña —respondió la mujer, esperando que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Tal y como se lo esperaba, el padre de Helga no se tomó nada bien su intromisión, pero por último prometió no descuidar más a su hija menor y ella esperaba de todo corazón que lo cumpliera—. Dejé la ropa limpia de Helga sobre el sofá. ¿Podrías llevársela?

—Claro, madre.

* * *

Después de un buen día de escuela y una buena cena en la casa de Phoebe, Helga se preparó mentalmente para volver a su hogar, esperando no tener qué tener que lidiar con el mal humor de su padre.

—Helga, reunión en la sala de trofeos. ¡Ahora!

—Hasta ahí llegó mi suerte —se dijo, sintiéndose inmediatamente molesta, ya que no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta cuando el gran Bob demandó su presencia, aunque se consoló pensado que por lo menos esta vez recordó llamarla correctamente por su nombre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bob?

—Oye, oye, oye, no me hables así. ¿Y en dónde te habías metido? Llevamos horas esperándote —dijo el hombre señalando a la mujer dormida en el sofá—. ¿Ves? Incluso tu madre se quedó dormida.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó sarcástica.

—Por supuesto. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

—Seguro —murmuró irónica, pero lo suficientemente despacio para que su padre no captara sus palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

—Nada, papá, y ahora, ¿por qué no me dices de una buena vez qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Primero respóndeme dónde estabas.

—Cenando en la casa de mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—En realidad muchos. Te prohíbo de hoy en adelante regresar a esa casa.

—P-pero ¿por qué?

—No hay un por qué, simplemente no irás más a esa casa. Si quieres cenar comerás lo que hay aquí.

—Ese es el problema, Bob. ¡No hay nada en esta maldita casa!

—Cuida tu vocabulario, jovencita —regañó Bob.

La discusión hizo que Miriam saliera de su estado soñoliento para ver como padre e hija se enfrentaban enojados.

—Helga, cariño, llegaste —llamó la atención de la chica, bostezando—. ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?

Helga apretó los puños casi enterrándose las uñas en las palmas antes de responder entre dientes:

—Bien, Miriam.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo la mujer apoyando el codo en el sillón quedándose nuevamente dormida.

Tanto Helga como Bob rodaron los ojos ante la interrupción.

—Como sea, Bob. No hay nada en este lugar y si no voy a la casa de Phoebe me moriría de hambre.

—¿Y qué hay con esa escuela tuya? ¿No te dan de comer?

—Sabes bien que hay que pagar, no es gratis.

—Con que de eso se trata, pequeña señorita. ¿Quieres dinero? Pues lamento informarte que no hay.

—Pero papá…

—Escúchame, Helga. Quizás nos estemos quedando sin techo, así que será mejor que te las arregles con lo que hay en esta casa. No irás otra vez donde los Heyerdahl —ordenó Bob, sin embargo, al ver la cara de descontento de la chica, se rascó la cabeza y agregó:

—Mira, niña. Me aseguraré de que haya algo para que puedas comer todos los días.

* * *

La promesa de Bob no fue en vano o por lo menos las primeras semanas. Helga tenía todas sus comidas al día, pero como siempre, después de un tiempo las cosas volvieron a lo mismo que antes.

—Cielos, Helga. Otra vez tu madre olvidó preparar tu almuerzo —dijo Phoebe, observando la lonchera vacía de Helga.

—Gracias por notar lo obvio, Sherlock —respondió sarcástica la preadolescente rubia, aunque al notar el rostro culpable de su amiga, rápidamente agregó:

—Lo siento, Phoebe. Es solo que creí que por una vez esto duraría más tiempo.

Helga miró fijamente hacia la fila de alumnos que estaban comprando su comida y deseó tener, aunque sea un dólar para comprar algo, pero tal y como dijo Bob, las arcas de los Patakis estaban vacías.

—Si quieres mañana puedo traer tu almuerzo —ofreció Phoebe, sabiendo que su madre seguía estando pendiente de la situación.

—No te preocupes. De seguro que Miriam sí lo recordará —dijo no muy convencida, pero no queriendo que ni Phoebe ni su familia siguieran sintiendo lástima por ella.

Por supuesto que ella finalmente se había enterado de la manera en que los padres de Phoebe se habían inmiscuido en su vida, pero sabiendo que tenían buenas intenciones, decidió quedarse callada respecto al asunto e incluso agradeció que lo hicieran, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que ella permitiría que nuevamente se involucraran en sus asuntos.

—Si estás segura…

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —afirmó restándole importancia, y mientras escondía su cabeza entre los brazos, pensó que intentaría llenar su estómago con un poco de agua del bebedero.

Helga se sentía enfadada y decepcionada, pero se culpaba a sí misma por ser tan crédula porque ella ya debía estar más que acostumbrada que sus padres rompieran sus promesas y se olvidaran de ella.

Helga iba a seguir con sus pensamientos negativos hasta que sintió cómo alguien se posaba a su lado. En un principio creyó que podía ser Brainy hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

—Toma, Helga.

¿Arnold? Él estaba en su mesa y en cualquier momento se hubiese levantado de emoción solo para ver su rostro y oír su voz antes de decirle que se alejara, pero ahora no estaba de ánimo ni siquiera para él.

—Vete, Arnold. Ahora no estoy de humor para ver tus estúpidas causas perdidas —dijo Helga con voz cansada.

—Te prometo que no es una causa perdida, Helga —insistió Arnold—. Es solo que noté que estabas un poco desanimada y pensé que era porque no alcanzaste a tomar el último tazón de pudin de tapioca.

Helga rápidamente despegó la frente de la mesa y vio que frente a ella efectivamente estaba el postre favorito de Arnold, pero no entendió por qué estaba diciendo esas palabras ni por qué se lo estaba ofreciendo y así se lo hizo saber.

—No entiendo cuáles son tus intenciones, Arnoldo. Habla claro.

Arnold soltó un suspiro antes de responder:

—Mira. Me di cuenta como mirabas la barra de postre y me sentí culpable porque no quedaban más tazones de tapioca debido a que yo compré los últimos dos —explicó Arnold dejando el postre frente a la chica—. Pensé que también podrías haber querido uno y por eso vengo a ofrecerte el que tomé adicionalmente.

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó confundida, pensando que Arnold había malinterpretado sus acciones e inmediatamente intentó corregirlo—. Yo no…

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que te obsequio este para que te sientas mejor. ¿Vale?

Helga vaciló en tomarlo o no, pero pensó que, después del haberle hecho creer que la dejó ciega, no le gustaba que Arnold se sintiera culpable por su culpa y solo por eso decidió admitir la verdad.

—En realidad ese no era el motivo por el que yo estaba mirando para allá —reconoció Helga con una mueca incómoda.

—Aun así, me gustaría que la aceptaras —insistió el chico empujando la tapioca en su dirección.

—Yo… no puedo pagarlo…

—No estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

Arnold, al ver que la chica no cedía en su orgullo, con un suspiro cansado, agregó:

—Mira, si no lo quieres… simplemente lo tiraré.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Entonces… ¿lo quieres o no?

—Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes—. Pero si crees que te voy a agradecer…

—Solo tómalo, Helga —pidió Arnold firmemente ante la terquedad de la chica.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si eso te hace sentir mejor con tu conciencia… Lo tomaré —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero internamente ella estaba casi llorando de la emoción ante el inesperado gesto de Arnold que llegó en el momento apropiado.

Helga se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que Arnold estaba volteando para marcharse y a pesar de sus palabras le susurró las gracias.

—Cuando quieras, Helga —respondió Arnold, mirándola de reojo antes de que Gerald y él dejaran la cafetería.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Nota: Por si no esta claro, esto va despues de la película del barrio y antes de la pelicula de la jungla, o sea quinto grado.**

 **Lo mas probable que la proxima semana les comparta la segunda parte y final. Despues que eso pase tengo otra sorpresa para ustedes.**

 **Creo que esta demas decir que los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y si me quieren enviar un inbox tambien, las personas que lo han hecho saben que contesto en cuanto puedo.**

 **¡Gracias por todo su cariño!**


	2. Parte II

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les deseo unas felices fiestas y espero de todo corazón que todos sus deseos se cumplan.**

 **Nota importante: Chicos espero que no olviden cual era el titulo de esta historia y que es lo que dice el resumen. Por el contenido tuve que subir la calificación de K+ a T, asi que si en este momento se sienten un poco sensibles les recomendaría abtenerse de leer por el momento, ademas que es un capitulo muy largo.**

 **Gracias al señor Beta por hacer que esta historia sea un 120% mas genial. ;)**

 **Y gracias nuevamente a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo en dejar un comentario, hacer una de sus favoritas y seguir esta historia.**

 **DISCLAIMER: No poseo los derecho de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!**

* * *

 **El amargo sabor de la venganza**

 **Especial de los 100 reviews**

 **Parte II**

Al día siguiente, Helga se levantó apresurada al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, e inmediatamente corrió al baño para poder cambiarse por su ropa habitual. La que, extrañamente, le comenzó a quedar cada vez más corta y a sentir un poco estrecha de la espalda. Ella consideró que quizás había ganado un poco de peso, aunque no sería muy lógico ya que últimamente se estaba saltando muchas comidas, sin embargo, no le quedaba de otra que encogerse de hombros al no tener tiempo de comprender lo que pasaba con su cuerpo ni otro atuendo que le quedara mejor.

Helga tomó su mochila y bajo rápidamente las escaleras con la esperanza de que su padre hubiese traído algo de cenar la noche anterior, si es que había llegado (la última vez que Helga checó la hora, antes de que el sueño la venciera, eran más de las dos de la madrugada).

La preadolescente vio a su madre dormitar en el sofá frente a una caja vacía de pizza y se sintió desconsolada al ver que no quedaban más que migas, y aún con esperanzas, fue a revisar si en la cocina había algo para ella, aunque, como supuso, no había nada más que platos sucios.

—Estúpido Bob. Tonta Miriam. Yo también quería algo de comer —susurró a la nada, escuchando a su estómago gruñir de hambre.

Helga se sobó la barriga preocupada, pensando qué es lo que haría ese día sin comida, hasta que vio su lonchera, y suspiró aliviada cuando, al tomarla, sintió que esta estaba pesada. Como ya era muy tarde, ella no tenía tiempo para verificarla, así que simplemente se apresuró por salir, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que su madre haya empaquetado algo comible.

* * *

La mañana había sido agónicamente lenta para Helga. Ella ahora estaba apoyando su barbilla contra su mano mientras escuchaba a Rhonda felicitar a la pequeña señorita perfección.

—Esas botas tienen mucho estilo, querida. Definitivamente combinan muy bien con tu nuevo vestido —halagó la joven de cabello oscuro.

—Muchas gracias, Rhonda. Es muy amable de tu parte notarlo —respondió Lila agradecida.

—De nada, aunque obviamente yo soy la mejor vestida aquí, debo conceder que la mayoría de ustedes consiguió unos atuendos muy adecuados —dijo en voz alta Rhonda al pequeño grupo de chicas que estaban mirando una revista de moda.

El señor Simmons había salido a buscar baterías para el control remoto del proyector, provocando que, en su ausencia, la mayoría de los niños se levantara de sus puestos para acercarse a sus amigos y aprovechar de charlar.

—La única que no ha tenido la decencia de cambiar su estilo, como siempre, es Helga —dijo Rhonda repentinamente, llamando la atención de la preadolescente rubia.

—No todos estamos obsesionados con la moda, princesa —respondió Helga con ironía.

Rhonda se cruzó de brazos mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Esta vez no es cosa de moda, Helga —dijo observando el mismo viejo vestido rosa que siempre usaba—. Además, eso ya no te queda bien.

Helga ignoró sus palabras recostándose sobre la mesa.

—¿No dirás nada?

La preadolescente rubia estaba por contestar algo para que Rhonda se metiera en sus propios asuntos cuando el maestro de la clase entró, solicitando que todos volvieran a sus respectivos asientos.

—Chicos, por favor. La clase de hoy es muy importante.

Rhonda le dio una mirada más a la joven antes de sentarse en su propio asiento y revisar nuevamente la pantalla de su nuevo teléfono móvil.

La clase de geografía, de ese día, hablaba sobre los volcanes, fallas tectónicas y los movimientos telúricos. Ellos estaban en la unidad de desastres naturales. Aunque a Helga no le importaba mucho lo que estaba diciendo su maestro, porque estaba más preocupada de los leves gruñidos que estaba haciendo su estómago y que la distraían de intentar llamar la atención de Arnold.

—Bien, chicos. Quiero que estén atentos a esta información especial —dijo Robert Simmons, intentando hacer que cada uno de sus queridos alumnos lo mirara—. No solo quiero que presten atención a esto porque aparecerá en nuestro próximo examen, sino me gustaría que lo aprendieran porque esto en algún momento incluso podría salvarle las vidas.

—¿Cómo podría algo que aparece en los libros salvar nuestras vidas? —pregunto Stinky, confundido.

Helga simplemente rodó los ojos y se guardó el sarcasmo que pugnaba por salir solo por el hecho de que se sentía muy hastiada.

Después de responder la pregunta de Stinky, el maestro comenzó a explicar el material que se mostraba en las distintas diapositivas. Todos prestaban atención entusiasmados por la información brindada. Simmons relató sobre la importancia de que estos movimientos existían para la vida del planeta y cómo estos también podían provocar la muerte si no estaban preparados para estos desastres naturales.

—Recuerden que nuestro país está dentro de los cinco países con mayor actividad volcánica en el mundo —dijo el maestro apoyándose ligeramente sobre su escritorio—. Y no solo eso, sino que estamos ubicados sobre una de las zonas de subducción más importantes de todo el mundo.

Helga dejó de prestar atención a las palabras del señor Simmons en cuanto sus compañeros comenzaron a alzar la mano para hacer preguntas. Miró a Arnold, que estaba solo a un par de puestos de distancia, concentrado en la clase, e inmediatamente arrancó un pedazo de papel de una de las hojas de su cuaderno para poder lanzárselo en forma de escupitajo al centro de su gran cabezota.

Arnold estaba escuchando entusiasmado la nueva información, y de vez en cuando tomaba notas sobre las cosas más relevantes, hasta que sintió el golpe húmedo justo en el cuello que lo hizo estremecerse.

Helga miró irritada al chico, ya que justo se había inclinado, haciendo que fallara en su objetivo, pero inmediatamente se hizo la desentendida cuando Arnold se giró levemente para regañarla. El preadolescente ni siquiera sabía por qué se seguía volteando hacia a ella cada vez que lo hacía; cualquiera pensaría que ya debería estar acostumbrado a sus molestos ataques y lo estaba. Sin embargo, de una u otra manera le era difícil no mirarla de vez en cuando. Él no estaba seguro por qué, pero desde que salvaron el vecindario, le era imposible no querer estudiar cada uno de sus comportamientos; ya fuesen buenos o malos.

Después de un par de bolas más, que inusualmente fallaron su objetivo, Helga decidió buscar otra cosa qué hacer. Ella ya estaba aburrida de la clase porque todo lo que explicaba su maestro ya lo había leído en una de las tantas enciclopedias que antes estaban en su casa.

Helga sacó de entre sus cosas uno de sus usuales libros rosas que ocupaba solo para escribir poemas sobre la magnificencia de Arnold. Ese día ella trabajaría en una Oda a su cabeza.

 _Oda a su cabeza de balón._

 _Esa forma tan extraña,_

 _Que me confunde y me delata,_

 _Hace que mi corazón se muera de amor_

 _Con solo mirarla._

Helga siguió escribiendo sobre su cabello, sus orejas y especialmente de cada parte que conformaba el rostro de Arnold. De cómo lo amaba a pesar de que tenía miedo de demostrarlo, de cómo le gustaban todas las cosas buenas y las malas, y por sobre todo, lo mucho que lo apreciaba por demostrar que le importaba a pesar de lo molesta que a veces podía llegar a ser con él.

Quizás ella tenía el estómago vacío, pero sentía su pecho rebosante por el amor que fluía en su corazón por Arnold.

El tiempo pasó quizás demasiado rápido para algunos o demasiado lento para otros, pero ya era la hora para que los preadolescentes fueran a comer algo para ganar fuerzas y seguir con lo que quedaba de la jornada escolar.

* * *

Helga se quedó mirando fijamente su lonchera como si al hacer eso el contenido cambiara.

Phoebe miró preocupada a su mejor amiga y sabía que debía hacer algo por ella, por eso se levantó rápidamente para ir a comprar algo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Helga agarró entre sus dedos la manga de su nuevo suéter azul, deteniéndola.

—Realmente quería creer que las cosas mejorarían —comenzó a decir Helga con la mirada gacha—. Quizás no siempre lo demuestro, pero cada vez que abro mi lonchera hay cierta esperanza que las cosas estarán bien. Que todo mejorará y que ellos comenzaran a mostrar, aunque sea una pequeña muestra, que les importo un poco, pero como siempre, no existo para ellos…

—Helga… —murmuró Phoebe.

La preadolescente pestañó dándose cuenta todo lo que acababa de revelar y odió mostrarse vulnerable, odió revelar una parte de ella y por sobre todo odió la mirada de lástima de Phoebe.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada, hermana? Consígueme algo rápido —ordenó mientras chasqueaba los dedos repetidamente.

—Helga, ¿estás segura de que estás bien? —preguntó Phoebe, ignorando la ira helada que emanaba su mejor amiga.

—Por supuesto que sí... —Helga dijo entre dientes—. ¡Y ahora ve a comprar!

—Comprando.

Phoebe caminó rápidamente hasta la fila de la cafetería para poder conseguir algo para Helga, y sin poder evitarlo, miró a la mesa en la que ahora se encontraba sola la preadolescente rubia. Ella estaba con la cabeza erguida y con las manos en puños, mirando la lonchera con un aura de amenazante furia a su alrededor, como una advertencia que decía: _Acércate y te golpeo_.

Aunque Phoebe sabía que su amiga era solo fachada, también sabía que en estos momentos estaba demasiado herida para apostar que no cumpliría su amenaza ante cualquier intento de acercamiento.

En cuanto vio a Gerald entrar solo en la cafetería con su lonchera, se preguntó dónde estaría Arnold, porque si había alguien que de cierta manera causaba un efecto positivo en Helga, era él. Pero también el chico la frustraba un poco con su tendencia a andar con la cabeza en las nubes y no darse cuenta de lo mucho que él significaba para Helga.

Phoebe avanzó en la fila del almuerzo, tomando algo que fuese lo suficiente para que Helga pudiera saciar su hambre, y estaba a punto de pagar con el dinero adicional que su madre le había dado, después de que le contó lo que había pasado la última vez, cuando el sonido de la alarma de incendios sonó.

Gran parte de los alumnos dejaron sus cosas y se levantaron despavoridos, abandonando sus pertenencias y amontonándose en la salida.

La puerta inmediatamente se abrió y dejó ver al maestro Simmons con un megáfono dando instrucciones para que todos salieran lo más expeditamente posible y sin desorden.

Phoebe intentó ver en dirección a la mesa en la que estaba Helga, pero casi se cae al no prestar atención, y antes de caer fue sujetada por los hombros.

—Phoebe, ten cuidado. Pudieron haberte aplastado —regañó Gerald.

—Lo siento, Gerald. Yo solo… —intentó disculparse, pero fue empujada contra el pecho de Gerald.

El sonido de los pasos, el llanto de los niños, la voz del señor Simmons y la alarma que seguía sonando hacía que todo fuera un caos, y Gerald apretó fuerte la mano de Phoebe entre las suya, tirándola hacia la salida.

—Espera, Gerald. Necesito ver donde está Helga.

Gerald se detuvo por solo unos segundos para mirar a la chica.

—Seguro que está bien y quizás ya está afuera —Gerald le restó importancia—. Necesitamos salir también antes que esto empiece a arder —insistió al ver la inseguridad de la pequeña chica.

Phoebe lo pensó solo unos segundos cuando nuevamente otro golpe la acercó a Gerald. Él tenía razón; lo más probable era que Helga ya estuviera afuera y lo único que ella ocasionaba era entorpecer la evacuación.

Había un espeso humo blanco y la temperatura era ligeramente fresca. Todo lo contrario, si fuese un incendio.

Robert Simmons intentó pensar de qué se trataba esa sensación de que algo no cuadraba en su mente, pero la preocupación por asegurarse que todos los niños estuvieran fuera de la escuela lo obligaba a no seguir pensando en ello. Él miró en todas las direcciones sin ver a ningún otro niño a la vista, e inmediatamente salió a recorrer los pasillos para asegurarse que no quedara nadie más, ignorando que su visión había sido bloqueada por un carro lleno de bandejas sucias.

Helga escuchó como todos salían, y si hubiese sido un incendio de verdad, ella también lo hubiera hecho, pero como era una tonta falsa alarma que el idiota de Wolfgang y su compinche habían estado planeando, se quedó ahí.

Helga esa mañana tomó una ruta distinta a la acostumbrada, intentando acortar camino para llegar a la escuela, sin embargo, durante ese trayecto, escuchó los planes del par de alumnos de sexto grado para poder saltar clases. Ella no le dio mayor importancia, después de todo, esos dos siempre se metían en problemas, lo malo era que el director Wartz los haría perder el tiempo buscando a los culpables.

Ahora, ella se encontraba sola en la sala, mirando como cada mesa estaba con loncheras preparadas por padres amorosos y dedicados con sus hijos. No es que ella necesitara tanto mimo, pero era agradable poder contar con tus padres cuando los necesitabas y no que solo fueras un mueble más.

Helga miró la salsa picante que había empacado Miriam para ella y pensó que ese día ella no sería la única sin poder comer un almuerzo decente.

* * *

Los chicos tuvieron suerte de ser librados de un largo regaño, ya que los culpables olvidaron esconder la evidencia o simplemente no poner su nombre en la cubeta que utilizaron para su travesura.

Wolfgang y Edmund tendrían un largo mes de trabajo comunitario para los bomberos en castigo y no se salvarían de la larga charla que tendrían con sus padres y el director Wartz en cuanto ambos aparecieran.

—Bien, chicos. Todos pueden volver a comer —indicó el maestro—. Caminen con cuidado —solicitó nuevamente a un par de chicos de tercer grado que corrían alborotados.

Gerald, Phoebe y Arnold (el último se había unido recientemente a ellos ya que se encontraba en el patio durante los sucesos) miraron al que seguía siendo su maestro intentar calmar a los sobreexcitados niños de grados menores.

—No puedo creer que dejé mi sándwich por una broma —reclamó Harold uniéndose al grupo mientras todos emprendían la marcha devuelta a la cafetería.

—Yo tuve que dejar mi pudín de limón sin siquiera sacar una sola probada —suspiró Stinky.

—Espero que ese hielo seco no sea contaminante —comentó ansioso Sid.

—O sea, hola, Sid. No escuchaste que el señor Simmons dijo que solo era un poco de agua. Y lo que en verdad debería preocuparles a todos es que mi nueva lonchera marca Caprini no se haya arruinado.

—No creo que lo haga, Rhonda —dijo Nadine intentando calmar a su amiga.

—Veamos el lado positivo, ya que no solo nuestra amada escuela no se estaba incendiando, sino que también pudimos ver a los valientes bomberos dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas para poder cumplir con su de… ¡Ay! —Eugene cayó al piso.

—¡Eugene! —gritó Sheena corriendo a socorrerlo.

—Estoy bien.

—De acuerdo —dijo Gerald enarcando una ceja—. Creo que será que mejor continuemos.

Arnold se quedó atrás del grupo, mirando a sus compañeros sin darse cuenta de que buscaba un rostro en particular, hasta que escuchó la voz de Phoebe.

—Yo tampoco he podido encontrar a Helga; pensé que estaría acá afuera con el resto, pero no la he visto desde la cafetería.

—Yo no…

—Quizás ya entró, Pheebs —dijo Gerald—. Y será mejor que nosotros también lo hagamos. Yo también dejé mi almuerzo adentro.

—Yo me quedaré acá por un rato más.

—De acuerdo, viejo —asintió Gerald, sabiendo que su mejor amigo aún estaba intentando aclarar su mente sobre sus problemas amorosos.

Phoebe enarcó una ceja, mirando como Arnold se dirigía a sentarse en una banca a mirar fijamente al cielo, como si ver las nubes fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—¿Pasa algo malo con Arnold?

Gerald se encogió de hombros.

—Estará bien. Él solo necesita pensar.

—¿Tiene algún problema?

—Algo así —dijo Gerald, intentando no revelar demasiada información, pero luego recordó que después de todo, era Phoebe, y no había nada de malo en que confiara en ella—. Ha estado actuando raro desde que una chica se le confesó.

—¿Quién? —preguntó alertada Phoebe.

—No sé de quién se trata —negó Gerald mientras caminaba a un lado de Phoebe—. Solo sé que es una chica por la que Arnold sintió algo alguna vez…

Gerald se preguntó si podría tratarse de Ruth McDougal, pero lo descartó rápidamente ya que su mejor amigo había dicho que se trataba de alguien a quien le gustaba jugarle bromas.

—¿Gerald?

La voz de la niña trajo al chico devuelta de sus cavilaciones.

—Dime, Pheebs.

—Ya llegamos —dijo mirándolo mientras esperaba que entrara.

—Lo siento, nena —se apresuró a abrir la puerta para ella—. Damas primero.

Phoebe soltó una pequeña risita ante su caballeroso gesto y entró después de darle las gracias.

* * *

Phoebe miró para todos lados y Helga ya no estaba en la mesa. Se preguntó dónde pudo haber ido. Ella y su lonchera habían desaparecido completamente y solo su propio almuerzo estaba en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado.

Phoebe decidió que, a pesar de que la chica ya no estaba, intentaría conseguir algo para que ella pudiese comer hasta que llegaran a su casa. Ella estaba en eso cuando los gemidos angustiados de los niños reinaron el ambiente.

Varios de sus conocidos se tocaban la garganta desesperados mientras bebían líquido desesperados, y no solo eso, sino que también sus ojos escurrían lágrimas.

—Chicos, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —exclamó asustada llevándose las manos a la boca.

—P-pica…

—A-agua, p-por favor…

—A-a-rde…

La voz de los niños era rasposa y casi inentendible, pero Phoebe rápidamente se puso en acción, tomando las botellas de agua que estaban a su alcance para pasársela a cada uno de los niños.

Los chicos bebieron hasta vaciar la botella, y con un gran suspiro refrescante agradecieron la ayuda.

—¡Alguien puso picante en nuestras comidas! —reclamó Gerald aún sintiendo el ardor en la boca.

—Cuando pille a quien lo hizo lo golpearé tan fuerte… ¡que juro que se arrepentirá! —amenazó Harold mostrando ambos puños a todos.

—Aunque la violencia me parece algo barbárico… apoyo a Harold —dijo Rhonda—. Esa persona merece un castigo. ¡Hizo que arruinara mi blusa nueva con agua!

—Creo que lo mejor será botar todo esto —se lamentó Sid—. Justo hoy pude conseguir pudín de chocolate…

—Mi pudín de limón quedó completamente arruinado…

—Primero que nada, tenemos que descubrir quién hizo esto —declaró Gerald molesto—. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una pista sobre quién pudo haber sido?

La tensión era claramente palpable en la sala. Ellos se miraban unos a otros sospechando quién pudo haber sido el culpable.

—No sacamos nada mirándonos unos a otros —dijo Gerald poniendo las manos en su cintura—. Lo que debemos hacer es averiguar quién tuvo la oportunidad de hacer esto, y así lograremos encontrar al culpable.

—Ya vimos lo que pasó con Wolfgang y Edmund —comentó pensativo Eugene—. Ellos olvidaron esconder la evidencia, quizás hay algo aquí que se le haya quedado al bromista.

—Buena idea, Eugene.

—Gracias, Sheena. En el último capítulo de _El abdicador_ pasó algo parecido.

—No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero Eugene tiene un punto y buscar alguna prueba en este lugar no es mala idea —dijo Gerald—. La cafetería no tiene salsa picante, ni siquiera la carne picante es realmente picante, así que la persona que hizo esto debió ocupar algo que consiguió afuera, ya sea de su casa o lo compró camino a la escuela.

Phoebe en todo momento permaneció callada, sabiendo bien quién había traído algo así a la escuela el día de hoy, pero no con mala intención, sino por causa de una madre descuidada. Realmente no podía creer que Helga hubiera hecho eso, porque a pesar de que ella se autodenominaba una abusiva y Gerald creó la leyenda del terror rosa de una sola ceja para contarla en las otras escuelas… Ella no era mala y nunca había abusado realmente de alguien que no fuera Arnold, y ni siquiera eso era lo suficiente, porque sus bromas hacia el chico siempre fueron casi siempre bastante inofensivas y de ninguna manera significaron un daño a su salud.

Y a pesar de que pudo haber tenido motivos, ella jamás robo dinero o el almuerzo de ningún chico. Nunca perjudicó a nadie y nunca se burló sin piedad de niños de grados menores como un verdadero abusivo, y a pesar de que dio uno que otro empujón, eso fue solo en sus peores días. Su mejor amiga solo podía definirse como molesta para los otros, pero no dañina, e incluso eso estaba quedando en el pasado, porque cada vez lo hacía con menos frecuencia, sin embargo, hacer algo así… Era cruzar la línea, y si realmente fue ella; no sabía si podía perdonarla.

—¡Aquí! ¡Encontré algo! —gritó repentinamente el niño chocolate.

Todos los niños se acercaron expectantes por ver su descubrimiento hasta que vieron que él sostenía en sus manos el pudín de chocolate que Sid había arrojado recientemente a la basura.

—Pensé que el niño chocolate ya no comía chocolate —dijo Stinky, mirando como el chico se comía el pudín de chocolate con picante sin mostrarse afectado.

—Escuché que desde que su clase fue a la excursión a la fábrica de chocolate, el niño chocolate recuperó su amor por el chocolate —respondió Nadine.

—Mmm, mmm, mmm. Y con todo lo que Arnold se esforzó por poder ayudarlo.

—¿Ayudar a quién? —preguntó Arnold que recién había entrado en la cafetería.

—Arnold, me alegra que estés aquí. De seguro tú puedes descubrir quien hizo esta broma —dijo Rhonda acercándose al chico.

El preadolescente miró a la chica confundido. Él pensó que todos habían escuchado lo que el señor Simmons y el director Wartz habían dicho.

—¿No fueron Wolfgang y Edmund?

—No, viejo. Estamos hablando de la broma que pasó en la cafetería, aunque claro, como tú acabas de llegar, aún no lo sabes.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Alguien vertió salsa picante en cada uno de los almuerzos de los que estábamos en la cafetería.

Arnold hizo una mueca recordando la vez en que su abuelo confundió la salsa picante con el kétchup y se tuvo que tomar el agua de la pecera desesperado por calmar el inesperado ardor.

—Eso es realmente muy malo —declaró Arnold.

—Sí y estamos furiosos —reclamó Harold golpeando el piso con la planta de los pies —En cuanto ponga las manos encima del culpable…

—¡Encontré algo!

—¿Más chocolate? —preguntó Sid, mirando la lonchera en sus manos.

—No, no más chocolate. Mucha salsa, salsa picante como los rábanos picantes —exclamó, sacando la botella dispuesto a bebérsela, aunque antes de que pudiera beberla toda, se la quitaron de las manos.

—¿De quién es esta lonchera azul?

Phoebe no quería reconocerlo, pero eso confirmó que sus sospechas eran ciertas y no tenía cómo justificar el comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

—Es de Helga, o ¿no? —susurró Arnold ante la mirada sorprendida de Phoebe.

No era la gran cosa, pero no esperaba que Arnold reconociera algo de Helga rápidamente, considerando que ellos dos muy rara vez compartieron una mesa juntos.

—¿Es cierto, Phoebe? —preguntó Gerald.

—Yo…

—Claro que lo es —interrumpió Rhonda—. La única persona que nos podría hacer algo así es Helga.

—Debemos vengarnos de ella.

—Sí, debemos hacerlo.

—Hay que darle su merecido.

—¡No! —Arnold dijo rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Harold.

—Porque… porque Phoebe no ha confirmado nada, ¿verdad? Sé que Helga no siempre es la más amable de las personas, pero tampoco ella ha hecho algo así antes, ¿no? Además, puedo estar equivocado… Yo quizás la confundí y no es de Helga. ¿Cierto, Phoebe? Esa no es la lonchera de Helga, ¿verdad?

Phoebe no estaba segura por qué Arnold sonaba tan desesperado, pero ella sabía que no había confusión alguna y esa lonchera pertenecía a Helga.

—Lo siento, Arnold. No estás equivocado. Esa lonchera sí es de Helga.

—Pero tú eres su mejor amiga y sabes que ella no haría algo así. Diles a todos que esa salsa no la trajo Helga.

—Lo siento, Arnold.

—No puede ser…

—Arnold, viejo, cálmate. ¿Por qué estas intentando defender a Helga? Te recuerdo que ella fue quien pegó plumas en tu trasero y te hizo creer que estaba ciega solo para burlarse de ti.

—Lo sé, pero sé que ella no haría algo así de malo.

—Acéptalo, Arnold —declaró Rhonda—. Helga es la única que pudo hacer esto. Existen pruebas en su contra.

—Pero…

—Mira, amigo. Sé que siempre quieres ver el lado bueno de las personas, sin embargo, tal como dijo Rhonda, todas las pruebas están en su contra. Incluso Phoebe reconoció sus cosas.

—Sí, lo sé, pero realmente me cuesta creer que ella haría algo así.

—Te entiendo, Arnold —dijo Phoebe—. También me cuesta creer esta actitud, pero ella estaba tan enojada hoy y luego la perdí de vista en el ajetreo de la falsa alarma… Creo que es mi culpa, porque si no la hubiera dejado sola no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estropear sus almuerzos. Realmente lo siento.

Phoebe inclinó la mitad de su cuerpo en una reverencia.

—Phoebe, nena. No creo que debas disculparte. No es tu responsabilidad…

—¿Y si le preguntamos directamente a Helga? —insistió Arnold—. ¿Recuerdan la vez que acusaron falsamente a Eugene y también las pruebas estaban en su contra? ¿Y si esto es solo una casualidad y Helga realmente no hizo nada?

Gerald miró a Arnold sin comprender por qué se empeñaba tanto en creer que Helga no era, pero si eso hiciera que estuviera más tranquilo, lo apoyaría.

—De acuerdo, muchachos. Busquemos a Helga y pidámosle una explicación.

* * *

Después de la falsa alarma, Helga fue a la biblioteca buscando algo con qué distraer su mente, y sabiendo que faltaban solo unos minutos para comenzar el siguiente período, caminó hasta uno de los bebederos para poder aplacar un poco su estómago.

Ella estaba bebiendo agua cuando sintió que algunas personas estaban detrás de ella. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que se sintió molesta por la interrupción.

Helga se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se giró para enfrentar a quien sea que fuera que la estaba interrumpiendo.

Helga se sorprendió al ver a gran parte de su clase mirándola con odio.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes y qué es lo que quieren?

—No te hagas la inocente, Helga. Ya descubrimos que fuiste tú la de la broma.

—Habla en español, Rhondaloid. ¿De qué broma estás hablando?

—Por favor, Pataki. No comiences con esos juegos y simplemente acepta la culpa y quizás, solo quizás podamos perdonarte.

—¿Perdonar qué? Si se puede saber —preguntó Helga cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabemos que tú vertiste la salsa picante sobre nuestras comidas, y si no es porque eres niña ya te habría golpeado.

—¿Tú y cuántos más, gordinflón?

—Entonces aceptas que sí fuiste tú… —dijo Phoebe quien había estado callada.

—¿Qué crees tú?

—Yo…

Helga apretó los puños furiosa.

—Y si fui yo, ¿qué?

—Carambolas, nunca pensé que fueras tan mala.

—Eso fue algo horrible. Había estado ahorrando toda la semana para comprar ese pudín de chocolate.

—Y no solo eso, ahora el niño chocolate está en la enfermería por comer esa salsa picante.

—Entonces… ¿tú realmente trajiste salsa picante en tu lonchera? —preguntó Arnold en voz baja mientras le mostraba las cosas que habían recuperado del bote de basura.

—¿Eso es cierto, niños? —dijo el maestro Simmons que había estado escuchando todo desde el salón de clases —¿Realmente Helga vertió picante sobre sus almuerzos?

—Sí, señor Simmons.

—Helga, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto? —preguntó el maestro mirando las cosas que aún estaban en las temblorosas manos de Arnold —¿Esto es tuyo?

—Sí, pero…

—No hay peros, Helga. ¿Por qué trajiste esto a la escuela?

—Porque… porque… —La chica empujó a Arnold haciéndolo caer—. Porque todos ustedes son unos perdedores y merecen que se los recuerden de vez en cuando.

—Helga, lamento decirte esto, pero toma tus cosas y espérame en la oficina del director.

—De acuerdo, Don sensible —se burló Helga entrando al salón para recuperar sus libros.

* * *

El timbre sonó indicando que era hora que los preadolescentes volvieran a sus salones.

—¿Estás bien, Arnold? —preguntó el maestro al chico que aún estaba sentado en el suelo.

—Sí, no me esperaba eso y no alcancé a reaccionar.

—De acuerdo —asintió el hombre para luego dirigirse al pequeño grupo—. Niños, entren a clase y siéntense en sus pupitres.

—¿Van a castigar a Helga? —preguntó Harold.

—Lamento decir que sí.

—Espero que sea un castigo ejemplar. Mi nueva blusa traída desde Francia está completamente arruinada.

—Rhonda, en realidad, tu blusa está bien —intentó aplacar Nadine.

—Por favor, Nadine…

—¿Qué le harán? —preguntó Sid.

—Eso es algo que debo discutir con el director Wartz —respondió—. Ahora, si ustedes no quieren que también los castigue vayan a sus puestos y abran su libro de matemáticas en la página que vimos en la última clase.

—Esa Helga… —gruñó Gerald ofreciéndole una mano a Arnold—. Esta vez se superó a sí misma.

—No lo sé, Gerald.

—Oh, hombre, aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Qué otra prueba quieres? —dijo Gerald rodando los ojos—. Ella admitió haber traído esas cosas —insistió Gerald—. Están más que claras cuáles eran sus intenciones.

A pesar de que Phoebe sabía que Helga no trajo la salsa a propósito, prefirió callar porque eso no justificaba lo que había hecho.

—Tienes razón.

En ese momento Helga salió furiosa, golpeando con los hombros a algunos cuántos del salón, sujetando sus libros contra su pecho.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la mayoría de los chicos estaban comiendo juntos en el patio de la escuela cuando de la nada llegaron Rhonda y Nadine.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡OH Dios mío!

—¿Y a esta que mosco le picó? —preguntó Gerald.

—Espera un segundo, Gerald —pidió Nadine.

—No van a creer lo que acabo de oír.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de oír, Rhonda? —preguntó Arnold preocupado.

—Gracias por preguntar, muñeco —agradeció—. ¡Nadine! Lee tus notas.

—Helga no fue castigada el día de ayer.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la mayoría.

—¿Y por qué no vino hoy? Pensé que mínimo la habían suspendido por un mes —dijo Gerald.

—Según lo que escuchamos, ella hoy tenía cita con la Doctora Bliss.

—¿Doctora Bliss? ¿Y quién es esa?

—Es la sicóloga del distrito escolar, Harold.

—Sico… ¿qué?

—Sicóloga: Persona que tiene una especial capacidad para conocer el carácter de las personas y comprender las causas de su comportamiento.

—Eso me confunde a mí también.

—Y a mí.

—Harold, Sid y Stinky. Lo que Phoebe quiere decir es que es un doctor encargado de la salud mental de las personas —explicó Arnold.

—¿Como un loquero?

—Yo no le diría "loquero", pero…

—¡Muajaja! —Harold se agarró el estómago mientras se reía—. Helga fue a un loquero.

—Debe estar muy mal de la cabeza.

—Helga está loca.

—Sí, como sea —dijo Rhonda—. ¿No creen que no es justo que se quede sin castigo?

—¡Debemos hacer que pague! —exclamó Harold.

—No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya.

—Debemos hacer algo.

—Vamos, chicos. No creo que sea lo correcto vengarse, y si los adultos decidieron que eso era más que suficiente, no deberíamos intervenir.

—¿Otra vez, Arnold? —preguntó Gerald—. Pensé que te habías convencido de que Helga era culpable.

—Miren, sé que lo que ella hizo estuvo mal, pero no creo que vengarse sea la solución.

—Arnold, si tú no quieres participar, te puedes ir.

—Sí, Arnold. Vete a hacer un aguafiestas a otro lado. Helga se merece que le demos un castigo.

—¿Gerald? —Arnold miró a su mejor amigo buscando su apoyo.

—Lo siento, hermano. Pero esta vez estoy con ellos y creo que se merece un pequeño escarmiento.

—Yo tampoco participaré —dijo Phoebe.

—Tú no le dirás nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rhonda.

—No es como si me hablara ahora…

La chica intentó llamar a la casa de los Patakis durante toda la tarde de ayer, pero la única vez que Helga se puso al teléfono, cortó inmediatamente el llamado dejando más que claro que no quería hablar con ella.

—Entonces… ¿no le dirás nada?

—No, Gerald, además creo que un pequeño escarmiento no le vendría mal —dijo repitiendo las palabras del chico—. Honestamente, aún me siento muy desilusionada de lo que hizo.

—Entonces Arnold y Phoebe no participarán. ¿Alguien más?

* * *

Los chicos decidieron juntarse en el gran árbol para elaborar una treta. Aparte de Arnold y Phoebe, Sheena también se había negado a participar, por otra parte, Lila no estuvo involucrada el día anterior, y tanto su padre como ella no estarían en la ciudad ese fin de semana por una emergencia familiar.

—Me rindo. No se me ocurre nada —exclamó Gerald.

—¿Y si le decimos a gran Patty que la golpee? —sugirió Sid.

—No involucremos a Patty en esto, porque si recibe otra suspensión no podrá graduarse de sexto grado.

—Entonces… ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Stinky.

—Yo digo que la hagamos vomitar enfrente de todos.

—Eso es repugnante —respondió Rhonda ante la sugerencia de Harold.

—Pero humillante y así sabrá lo que sentimos.

—Iugh. De acuerdo, pero ¿cómo logramos que vomite?

—Podríamos poner salsa picante en su comida como ella lo hizo con nosotros.

—No estoy segura. ¿No sería muy obvio? —dijo Nadine.

—A falta de ideas… la salsa picante es la mejor opción que tenemos.

—¡Sí! Sería como darle una medicina de su propia cucharada.

—Creo que se dice "darle una cucharada de su propia medicina", Harold —corrigió Stinky.

—Ahora que está decidido, tenemos que buscar la manera de hacer que ella caiga en nuestra trampa.

Lamentablemente para los chicos, esa sería la parte más difícil de pensar, porque sabían que Helga no era persona fácil de engañar. Cada uno de los muchachos pensó en un plan, pero de una u otra forma siempre seguía siendo descartado.

—No pensé que esto sería tan difícil —exclamó Sid recostándose sobre la mesa con los brazos al frente.

—Créeme, hombre, ni yo.

—Debe haber una manera —insistió Rhonda—. ¿Qué cosas le gustan a Helga?

Los niños se miraron largamente entre sí pensando en ello.

—Le gusta ser molesta, ¿no?

—Sí, pero necesitamos algo más que una actitud.

—Yo sé, yo sé —Harold agitó el brazo una y otra vez.

—Dinos, Harold.

—Le gusta ver las luchas.

—No creo que eso nos sea de mucha ayuda.

—Creo que a Helga le gustan las malteadas de chocolate —comentó pensativo Stinky.

—¡Buen dato! Podríamos echar picante a su malteada.

—Sí, pero dudo que reciba algo de alguno de nosotros.

—¿Qué hay de Phoebe o de Arnold? —preguntó Rhonda—. Quizás podamos convencer a alguno de los dos de formar parte de nuestro plan.

—No perdemos nada en preguntarles.

* * *

Tal y como lo había supuesto Gerald, Phoebe se negó a ser ella quien le diera la malteada con picante a la que a pesar de todo seguía considerando como su mejor amiga. Por otro lado, Arnold estuvo inubicable todo el fin de semana y no hubo manera de poder contactarse con él.

Ahora, se suponía que la broma la realizarían durante la hora de almuerzo, pero aún no sabían cómo lograrían entregar la malteada a Helga, quien no había hablado con ninguno de ellos durante toda la mañana y mucho menos sabían cómo harían que se la bebiera sin sospechar.

Gerald miró a Lila, quien se había reintegrado ese día a clases, y que ahora estaba hablando con Sheena. Quizás sí ellos lograrían engañar a alguien que no tuviera motivos para vengarse de ella como la pelirroja, pero no había manera que ellos involucraran a alguien de esa manera.

Las horas de clases pasaron sin que ninguno de los chicos que buscaba hacer "justicia" lograse encontrar un plan, e incluso tuvieron que salir por sus almuerzos perdiendo la esperanza de obtener su dulce venganza.

Todos ellos estaban en una de las mesas del patio exterior escuchando una de las historias de Lila sin darse cuenta de que Helga los observaba desde lejos.

—Entonces el campesino se levanta enojado de su asiento y dice: "Entonces, ¡quién me está cuidando el caballo!" —dijo Lila, haciendo reír a la mayoría de la mesa.

—Eso fue muy gracioso, Lila —dijo Eugene.

—Siempre me alegra tanto poder estar con ustedes nuevamente.

—Por cierto, chicos. Mi abuela hizo un nuevo tipo de galletas con semillas de amapolas. ¿Quieren?

Cada uno de los preadolescentes tomó una galleta, curiosos por la novedad, a excepción de Lila que se mantuvo alejada, y en cuanto Arnold lo notó, se acercó a ella con la intención de que tomara una.

Notando su intención, Lila se alejó, y estaba a punto de rechazar amablemente el ofrecimiento cuando vio como la lata que contenía las galletas caía al piso; quedando completamente destruidas.

—Upsss. Lo siento —dijo Helga en tono de burla y luego se rió estruendosamente hasta que desapareció por la puerta trasera de la escuela.

Eso fue más que suficiente para reavivar las llamas de venganza en los alumnos de quinto grado.

—Lo siento, Arnold —se disculpó la preadolescente con trenzas.

—No te preocupes. No fue tu culpa —respondió Arnold recogiendo los restos en el piso sin entender a Helga.

—Creo que nos vemos después —dijo Lila despidiéndose rápidamente de los muchachos.

Gerald y los chicos se acercaron al lugar en el que estaba Arnold. Todos estaban muy molestos e incluso Phoebe estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza por la forma en que había actuado Helga, y por eso, en cuanto pudo, se fue del lugar.

—Te dije que ella necesita un escarmiento —dijo Gerald e insistió—. Incluso Phoebe está de acuerdo en que Helga está cruzando la línea. ¿Por qué tú no?

Una reciente charla vino a la mente de Gerald y sin poder evitarlo dijo en voz alta:

—¿Es ella? —preguntó mientras veía como el rostro de Arnold se ponía pálido como la cera—. ¿Es por eso que no quieres ayudarnos?

—No es lo que piensas —intentó defenderse Arnold.

—Claro que lo es. Estás dejando que las mentiras de esa niña nublen tu buen juicio.

—Por supuesto que no… —intentó negar Arnold.

—Entiéndelo. Ella encontró otra forma de jugar con tu mente —insistió Gerald.

—No es así… ella solo…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente mostrando a Helga correr desesperada en dirección a la banca en la que anteriormente estaba sentada.

Arnold vio la oportunidad clara de demostrar que Helga no siempre mentía y que sus palabras de amor eran sinceras y no una jugarreta.

—Helga —dijo parándose frente a la chica e impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, cabeza de balón? —respondió apretando contra su pecho el libro por el que había regresado.

—Tú no estabas bromeando, ¿verdad? —comenzó a decir Arnold—. Todas tus palabras no eran mentira, ¿cierto?

Helga quería hacerse la desentendida, pero por algún motivo sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—Nunca fue el calor del momento, ¿verdad?

Y por supuesto, eso se lo confirmó. Ella había estado esperando mucho tiempo para aclararle que no se había dejado llevar por ningún momento, y que realmente estaba enamorada de él, e incluso quería pedirle la oportunidad de demostrarle que ella podía ser más de lo que aparentaba, pero todos sus compañeros estaban ahí, presenciando todo, y no les daría la oportunidad de burlarse de ella.

—Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. Tan bueno, tan ingenuo, por favor… no creerás que hablaba en serio. ¿O sí?

El corazón del chico latía a mil por hora, le pitaban los oídos y se negaba rotundamente a creer en las crueles palabras de Helga.

—No. ¡Estás mintiendo!

Helga dio un bostezo aburrido.

—¡Hasta que por fin te das cuenta!

—Me refiero ahora, porque no hay manera que me hayas dicho todas esas cosas… —Arnold negó con la cabeza—. ¡Es imposible! Te conozco y sé que no serias tan cruel para jugar con algo como eso, además todas tus acciones…

—¿Qué acciones, Arnold? ¿Las que hice para que mi padre no se fuera a la bancarrota después de descubrir que lo estaban engañando?

—Pero…

—No hay peros, Arnold. Ya me aburrí de este juego y te diré una sola cosa sobre la que no mentí ese día —Helga se encogió de hombros despreocupada sin darse cuenta de la mirada expectante del resto—. Yo te odio y espero que nunca lo olvides.

Helga paso a un lado del chico golpeándolo en el hombro.

Ninguno de los presentes estaba seguro de qué se trataba la conversación que los dos rubios habían estado teniendo, pero de una cosa estaban claros, y era que Helga dejó en claro lo cruel que podía llegar a ser.

Gerald se acercó al chico que estaba paralizado por las duras palabras, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

—Después de esto, ¿te nos unes o no? —Gerald esperó la respuesta del chico que aún seguía en silencio—. Vamos, amigo, es una buena oportunidad para devolvérsela a Helga.

A pesar de lo cruel de sus palabras, Arnold no podía odiar a Helga, pero algo en su interior clamó por venganza, por humillarla tanto como lo había hecho ella con él.

—De acuerdo, Gerald —asintió Arnold—. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

* * *

 _¿Qué era lo que había hecho?_ se preguntó Helga en cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de todos.

No le sorprendería si Arnold la odiara. Ella ya se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan cobarde. Ni siquiera podía poner como excusa que no había comido bien, porque después del incidente del viernes y el regaño que sufrieron sus padres por parte de la doctora Bliss, se habían preocupado de llenar la despensa e incluso había obtenido el dinero suficiente para hacer un par de compras adicionales para ella, pero como siempre, su situación había llamado la atención de alguien.

 _—_ _Hola, Helga._

 _—_ _Hola, Señora Johanssen._

 _—_ _Hace un tiempo que no te veía por acá. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en tu casa? —preguntó la mujer mientras marcaba los productos que llevaba la chica._

 _—_ _Algo mejor… —respondió cautelosa._

 _—_ _Me alegro. ¿Esas fresas también son tuyas? —preguntó al ver la caja transparente a un lado de la cinta transportadora._

 _—_ _Eww. No, ni siquiera debería estar cerca de ellas. El solo mirarla me provoca náuseas —Helga se llevó la mano a la boca para detener las arcadas que contrajeron su pecho involuntariamente._

 _—_ _¡Oh Dios! Pobrecita, llamaré para que las retiren inmediatamente._

 _—_ _Gracias._

 _—_ _No hay de qué, cariño. Pero no sabía que lo tenías tan mal._

 _—_ _Sip. Si yo comiera por error, aunque sea un pequeño trozo, sería un completo desastre._

 _—_ _Oh, querida. Debes tener mucho cuidado._

 _—_ _Sip, no se preocupe. Siempre lo tengo._

 _—_ _Me alegro. ¿Esto es todo lo que llevas?_

 _—_ _Si._

 _—_ _Son 17.50._

 _Helga miró el dinero en su mano y se dio cuenta que le faltaba para poder llevarse todo, y con un poco de desilusión, tuvo que pedir devolver un par de cosas._

 _—_ _No será necesario, cariño._

 _La señora Johanssen se ofreció a pagar la diferencia después, y aunque lo agradecía, se sentía un poco incómoda al ser nuevamente objeto de caridad._

* * *

Arnold vio como Gerald asentía lentamente.

—Lo único que debes hacer es entregarle una malteada de chocolate con el elemento sorpresa poco antes de que suene el timbre.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

—¿Ustedes donde estarán?

—La gran mayoría estará a tu alrededor, excepto yo porque ya sabes lo que pasa cuando veo a alguien vomitar, pero estaré vigilando que ningún maestro se acerque.

Arnold miro su reloj dándose cuenta de que faltaba poco para que finalizara la hora de almuerzo, y estaba a punto de comentar eso cuando Sid y Stinky entraron apresurados con una malteada entre sus manos.

* * *

Helga en se momento se encontraba disfrutando de su almuerzo, y al igual que hace unas semanas, alguien se posó a su lado.

—¿Arnold?

—Hola, Helga.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo solo te traía un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó desconcertada hasta que recordó sus propias acciones—. Por favor, Arnoldo, como si fuera a caer en otra broma tuya.

 _¿Por qué no podía ser más amable?_

—No se trata de ninguna broma. Solo pensé que tenías razón y quería decirtelo porque de todas las bromas que me has hecho, esta incluso supera al Día de los Inocentes.

Helga miró sospechosamente al chico rubio y con gran pesar aceptó que su secreto estaba a salvo, y a pesar de que debería estar contenta; ella no estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —Helga movió la mano despreocupadamente incitando a Arnold a marcharse—. Ahora si te pudieras devolver por donde viniste.

—Oh, pero Helga, aún no te entregado tu regalo.

—Si crees que te voy a creer que después de todo lo que dije, te tomaste el tiempo en darme un obsequio, o crees que soy muy tonta, o tú eres un tonto que no tiene amor propio.

—Vamos, Helga. No seas así —insistió Arnold, ignorando la dolorosa punzada que ardía en su pecho—. Solo quiero decirte que estamos en paz, además, tú no tuviste problema en aceptar mi pudín de tapioca la última vez.

Helga se quedó pensando en las palabras de Arnold, y aunque sabía que el chico no era lo suficiente malicioso, le costaba dar su brazo a torcer.

—Mira. Si quieres, podemos compartirla para que veas que no hay truco —insistió Arnold sacando algo de su bolsillo para exponerlo frente a la rubia—. Aquí tengo dos pajillas. ¿Qué dices si compartimos?

—Yo…

—Por favor, Helga.

Eso fue lo suficiente para que la chica terminara cediendo, después de todo compartir una malteada con Arnold era una de sus fantasías más recurrentes.

—De acuerdo.

Al ver la sonrisa que Helga intentaba contener, Arnold se sintió tan mal que estuvo a punto de detener toda la broma, pero se dio cuenta que gran parte de la clase lo estaba mirando expectante ante la oportunidad de hacer pagar a la chica rubia por su fechoría.

—¿Me darás esa malteada o no? —preguntó Helga, sin saber que hizo volver a la realidad a Arnold.

—Sí, claro —el chico se sentó a su lado tendiéndole una de las pajillas.

—Espera un segundo, Arnoldo. ¿No creerás que la aceptaré así no más?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Tú debes probarla primero.

 _—_ _¿Todo lo que tengo que hacer es que beba esa malteada con salsa picante?_

 _—_ _Sí._

 _—_ _Suena bastante sencillo —dijo Arnold mirando a Sid que se acercaba._

 _—_ _Sobre eso, muchachos —mencionó repentinamente el chico—. Cambié la salsa picante por fresas._

 _—_ _Por… ¿fresas? —repitió Gerald dándose un golpe en la frente—. ¿De qué manera nos vengaremos de Helga si ponemos fresas en su malteada?_

 _—_ _Espera un segundo, Gerald. Escucha lo que Sid tiene que decir —pidió Stinky._

 _—_ _Cuando ayer fui a la tienda por la salsa picante, escuché como Helga le decía a tu mamá que comer solo un pequeño trozo de fresas provocaría que hiciera un gran desastre._

 _Gerald recordó que su madre había comentado que había visto a la chica y le pidió que intentara ser un buen amigo para ella, pero por supuesto que él hizo oídos sordos contra esa solicitud al aún estar resentido con ella._

 _—_ _Por eso decidí no comprar el picante y pedí que mezclaran las fresas con el chocolate, porque si ella llega a sospechar algo, sería más fácil fingir para nosotros._

 _—_ _Buena idea, Sid._

Arnold bebió con una de las pajillas, con cierto alivio que reemplazaran la salsa picante por salsa de fresas, ya que el sabor era realmente bueno y pudo demostrar sin mentir que la malteada era algo comible.

—Bien, cabeza de balón, pero para asegurarme que no es la pajilla, yo ocuparé la tuya y tú esta —dijo pasándole la que aún estaba limpia.

Al chico se le subieron los colores a la cara, bueno, aunque no debería sorprenderse tanto, no sería la primera vez que ella tendría contacto con su boca o algo que estuvo en contacto con su boca.

Helga succionó por la pajilla de manera contínua, ignorando completamente la mirada expectante de todos sus compañeros y el silencio que hacía que las manecillas del reloj y su sorber fuera el único sonido que reinara en la habitación.

* * *

Gerald se secó las manos para luego abrir la puerta del baño de niños para dirigirse en dirección de la cafetería, pero no se dio cuenta de que una de sus agujetas se había soltado ,casi ocasionando que se cayera.

El chico estaba terminando de acomodarse nuevamente sus tenis, cuando de la nada una mano tocó su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara de susto.

—¿Gerald? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Phoebe.

—Oh, Phoebe. Eres tú —dijo Gerald con una mano en el pecho intentando calmar su corazón—. Casi me matas del susto, aunque creo que eso es algo muy exagerado de decir.

—Pero no imposible, Gerald —respondió la chica—. Si tuvieras alguna enfermedad cardiaca o si se diera la extraña casualidad de sucesos desafortunados… Sí sería posible morir del susto.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo responder Gerald—. A todo esto, ¿dónde estabas?

—Fui a la biblioteca. Me sentí un poco mal por las últimas acciones de Helga y me molesta no poder frenarla.

—No es tu culpa, Pheebs —intentó consolar Gerald—. Mira, no es que odie a Helga, e incluso hasta podía decirte que encuentro divertidas algunas de sus bromas, pero creo que si no nos vengamos de ella en este momento, ella seguirá haciendo lo que quiere quizás por cuánto tiempo más.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, y por eso no me puse en contra de la broma que están preparando para ella. Necesita saber que toda acción conlleva una consecuencia, y no es justo que por los problemas que está pasando se desquite de todos —dijo Phoebe suspirando—. ¿Cuándo será finalmente la broma?

—En este momento Arnold le está dando la malteada sorpresa —comentó Gerald despreocupado.

Phoebe sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral.

—Espero que Helga comprenda lo molesto que es que pongan picante en su comida.

—En realidad no pusimos picante en su comida, pero lo cambiamos por algo que de todas maneras la hará vomitar —dijo Gerald.

—¿P-por qué cosa cambiaron el picante? —preguntó con un repentino mal presentimiento.

—Por fresas.

* * *

Pasaron algunos segundos y Helga no mostró señal alguna de disgusto.

—Mmm. Qué rica —murmuró la chica, feliz porque después de un tiempo pudo comer algo dulce nuevamente. El presupuesto no alcanzaba para golosinas o mantecados, y había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había comido chocolate por última vez, y aunque no reconoció el otro sabor oculto, se sintió feliz por el dulzor, y pensó que de seguro el corazón de Arnold era tan dulce como su bebida con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué pasa, melenudo? —preguntó repentinamente Helga, al darse cuenta de que Arnold la miraba fijamente—. ¿No será que te estás arrepintiendo? Porque ya es muy tarde y voy por la mitad.

—No, es solo que…

—¿Qué?

—No, nada. Me alegra que te guste.

Arnold realmente se alegró completamente al ver que Helga no había reaccionado como se esperaba. Al verla tan feliz bebiendo de la malteada, se sintió terriblemente culpable por sus deseos de venganza, e incluso estuvo a punto de voltear el líquido para que ella no bebiera, pero ahora se alegraba que la broma no haya resultado. No importaba lo que había hecho ni dicho Helga, no estaba en las manos de ellos castigarla.

—Oye, Arnold…

—¿Si, Helga? —Arnold notó como ella comenzó a revolver de un lado a otro el líquido.

—Yo, yo… rayos, quería disculparme, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Escuchas ese pitido? —preguntó repentinamente.

Arnold ignoró su pregunta al sentirse culpable por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer contra ella, si no fuera por el malentendido de Sid.

—Lo siento, Helga, en realidad, yo…

Helga lo interrumpió.

—¿No crees que repentinamente hace mucho calor? —preguntó Helga ignorando a Arnold.

Helga se levantó sin saber porque todo se movía, y sin ser capaz de enfocar la vista o escuchar claramente la voz de Arnold.

—¡Helga! ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? —preguntó Arnold al ver como su pecho se contraía repetidamente.

—Voy a… voy a…

La chica expulsó en el piso todo el contenido de lo que había estado comiendo, salpicando sus ropas.

—A-Arnold… no puedo respirar…

Su pecho seguía luchando por respirar, pero no lograba hacer que su garganta se abriera, el aire no entraba por su nariz, sus ojos estaban lagrimeando, no podía escuchar o ver y su piel ardía en comezón.

De un momento a otro todos sus sentidos se apagaron y cayó al suelo.

Arnold vio como enormes manchas aparecieron repentinamente sobre la piel de la chica y luego ella estaba en el suelo.

Ella no respiraba y Arnold estaba paralizado observando, sin entender que es lo que había pasado.

La sirena de una ambulancia sonó a lo lejos.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió repentinamente por la enfermera de la escuela que era seguida por el maestro Simmons, Gerald y Phoebe.

La mujer levantó rápidamente el vestido de Helga para apuñalar su muslo con lo que parecía ser un lápiz.

—Helga, por favor resiste —pidió murmurando—. Ya viene la ambulancia.

El maestro les pidió a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar que siguieran a la cocinera y salieran por la otra salida de la cafetería.

Arnold seguía paralizado sin entender qué es lo que pasaba, e incluso cuando su maestro intentó empujarlo por los hombros para que siguiera al resto, él no se movió de su lugar.

Arnold estaba envuelto en una bruma sin poder oír ni entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo escuchaba el tic-tac de las manecillas del reloj y su propio corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

Él vio como un grupo de paramédicos entraron y hablaron con la enfermera y cómo uno de ellos revisó rápidamente el pulso de Helga.

Él vio como uno de los profesionales rasgó el vestido y la playera de la chica con unas tijeras para poner unas planchas en su cuerpo.

La chica se levantó repetidamente del suelo y luego fue golpeada continuamente en el pecho por el mismo paramédico hasta que otro puso en ella una mascarilla, y la subieron con cuidado en la camilla, siendo seguida rápidamente por su maestro quien había estado abrazando a Arnold sin que este lo notara.

La sirena de la ambulancia nuevamente se dejó de oír y los sentidos de Arnold volvieron.

La cafetería estaba desordenada y apestaba.

El sonido de pasos a su alrededor.

El gemido y el llanto de sus compañeros de clases.

La voz del director pidiendo que volvieran con calma a sus aulas.

Y finalmente el sonido del timbre indicando que el periodo de almuerzo había finalizado.

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 **NA2: Ya sé, ya sé es un final horrible y quizas no es el mejor momento para leer algo asi, pero recuerden que esto va antes que la pelicula de la jungla y todavía me queda la sorpresa número 2.**

 **¿Se acordaban de la alergía de Helga? , ¿Pensarón que pasaría esto? Me interesaría saber que piensan y aprovechando el espacio quiero recordarles que el capítulo 6 de "Un beso, un dólar" se encuentra arriba y que aun no habra capitulos hasta que termine la sorpresa 2.**

 **Adicionalmente les contaré algo sobre esta historia. El primer borrador tiene fecha de agosto del 2017, pero me tomo mucho tiempo en escribir algo concreto y mas de un año en publicar el fanfic porque como habran leido, la historia fue un poco dura de escribir y necesitaba una motivación extra para que saliera de mi cabeza y fue por eso decidi dejarla como un "especial". Asi que gracias por ser mi motivacion extra para que esto viera la luz.**

 **¡Les deseo unas felices fiestas!**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Bye ~ Bye**

 **UPDATE: La sorpresa 2 lleva como nombre "El dulce sabor del recuerdo" y ya se encuentra publicado el primer capítulo. ;)**


End file.
